1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to recording apparatus with stopper device, which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording apparatus includes a recorder, a conveyer, a holder, and a stopper. The recorder records an image on a recording medium. The conveyer conveys the recording medium through a recording position where the recorder records the image on the recording medium. The conveyer then outputs the recording medium with the image recorded thereon in an output direction. The holder holds the recording medium output by the conveyer. The stopper is disposed downstream of the holder in the output direction and is positioned to contact a downstream end of the recording medium in the output direction.